Love Is You
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Aku lelah selalu dihina. Aku lelah dicampakan. Aku bosan menjadi orang yang cintanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku bosan jadi orang yang selalu disakiti. Aku ingin berubah, Sangat ingin. Apakah nanti semua akan berubah seperti yang aku harapkan?


**O.o.O**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Is You © Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance**

**Pair: ?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo(diusahakan seminim mungkin), OOC(mungkin), Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**If you don't like this fic, you can click back on your browser web! Thanks**

**O.o.O**

** Hinata pov's**

Hallo namaku Hyuuga Hinata, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke Konoha High School. Sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di kota ini. Aku beruntung sekali bisa masuk sekolah ini, karena sekolah ini cukup banyak peminatnya dan cukup sulit untuk masuk kesekolah ini. Selain harus punya otak diatas rata-rata kita juga dituntut untuk mempunyai dana untuk masuk kesekolah ini. Aku benar-benar beruntung karena aku bisa masuk sekolah ini tanpa biaya sepeser pun karena aku mendapat beasiswa. Aku mendapat beasiswa karena aku masuk kesini dengan nilai tertinggi selain itu aku juga bukan anak dari konglomerat yang mampu membayar uang masuk sekolah yang bernilai berjuta-juta yen. Yah, aku memang benar-benar harus bersyukur atas ini, aku juga bisa memenuhi impian Tou-san ku yang mengingingkan aku masuk sekolah unggul. Ini pun termasuk impian terbesarku.

Aku berjalan dikoridor dan tujuanku sekarang adalah melihat papan pengumuman untuk melihat aku berada dikelas berapa. Setelah sampai didepan papan pengumuman jari-jariku menyusuri papan pengumuman dan.. Bingo. Namaku ada dikelas terbaik yaitu X-A. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung menuju ke kelasku. Sekolah ini memiliki tiga lantai, kelas X semua berada dilantai tiga. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah sampai didepan kelasku. Kelasku terlihat besar, bersih, dan rapi. Aku masuk kedalam kelasku dan mencari tempat duduk, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk dibarisan ketiga deretan bangku kedua dari pintu masuk. Keadaan kelasku saat itu masih sepi, mungkin karena aku datang terlalu pagi. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang aku bawa dari rumah untuk mengisi waktu.

Aku terlalu asyik membaca buku sampai tidak sadar dengan kehadiran seseorang yang duduk disebelahku.

"Hai."Sapanya padaku. Aku melihat penampilannya matany berwarna aquamarine dan rambut pirangnya ia kuncir model ponytail. Cantik. Pikirku saat itu. Aku terlalu serius menatap dia sampai tidak sadar kalau aku belum menjawab sapaannya. Ia mengibas-ngibas kan tangannya didepan mukaku membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"E-eh, maaf."Ucap ku, ia tersenyum kearahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka, kau bisa memanggilku Ino." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku sempat terpukau dengan senyumannya yang manis menurutku.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, panggil saja Hinata."Jawabku, gagapku kembali keluar saat bertemu dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Kadang aku tidak suka dengan sifatku ini. Sifatku ini kadang membuat aku jadi susah bergaul. Tapi inilah sifat alami ku, bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa merubah hal itu.

"Ne, Hinata-chan apa tadi buku yang sedang kau baca? Sepertinya serius sekali."Tanyanya, bisa kulihat ekspresi penasaran dari raut mukanya.

"A-ah ini novel Love Is You."Jawabku. aku menunjukan novel yang sedari tadi aku baca.

"Love Like You? Aku kok tidak pernah dengar?"Tanyanya lagi. Aku menghela nafas, buku ini memang tidak terlalu terkenal karena penulisnya juga belum terkenal. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka baca buku yang tidak pasaran. Jadi, buku ini yang aku pilih lagipula isinya tidak buruk malah bisa dibilang bagus.

"Novel ini memang tidak terlalu dikenal, tapi ceritanya sangat bagus."Jelasku. ia mengambil novel itu dari tanganku. Ia perhatikan secara detail sampul buku itu.

"DarkWhite S.H.? kenapa pengarangnya menyamarkan identitasnya?"Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak tahu alasannya. Ia kembali menatap buku itu dan mulai membaca novel itu. Aku perhatikan raut wajahnya yang berubah-ubah. Sepertinya ia menikmati novel itu.

"Eh, Hinata-chan aku pinjam dulu ya."Ucapnya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Setelahnya dia malah asik membaca sedangkan aku hanya duduk sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Aku perhatikan sekeliling ternyata kelas sudah cukup ramai. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku. Mataku membelalak kaget. Tidak kusangka ia akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku dan apalagi kamu satu kelas LAGI!. Tidak cukupkah tiga tahun kami satu kelas, kenapa masih harus satu kelas lagi?. Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah orang yang dari dulu kusukai, namun tidak dapat kuungkapkan. Harapanku yang lain masuk sekolah ini adalah untuk menghindari dia. Karena aku merasa tidak bisa melupakan dia kalau aku masih berada disekitarnya. Aku melihat dia berjalan kearahku dan parahnya dia duduk didepanku. OH MY GOD! Ini musibah atau anugerah?. Aku menatap punggungnya yang menghadap kedepan. Jujur saja sekarang jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku seperti ingin pingsan saat ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan, membuatku tersadar kembali dari pikiranku. Aku menengok kearah orang yang menepuk pundakku tadi dan aku mendapati Ino tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Ino masih dengan senyumnya. Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan senyumannya kali ini, terkesan ia ingin menggodaku.

"Dia teman SMP-ku."Jawabku singkat. Aku tidak ingin Ino menanyakan lebih lanjut masalah ini.

"Hanya itu?"Tanya Ino lagi, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin menggodaku.

"Iya."jawabku, kalau Ino bertanya lebih lanjut dari ini aku bersumpah akan keluar kelas untuk menghindarinya atau tidak aku akan pindah tempat duduk. Kulihat Ino masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi karena bel sudah berbunyi. Huft… kali ini aku selamat.

.

.

.

'Teng…Teng…Teng…' Bel Istirahat berbunyi.

Perutku sedari tadi sudah bunyi, tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung menuju kantin. Saat melewati bangkunya aku sedikit melirik sebentar kearahnya dan dia melakukan hal yang sama. Sesaat mata kita bertemu, tapi hal itu benar-benar sesaat karena aku lebih dulu mengalihkan pandanganku. Jujur aku tidak bisa menatap matanya, karena akan membuat perasaanku semakin besar padanya.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas sendiriian. Dikarenakan Ino teman baruku itu membawa bekal jadinya aku kekantin sendirian deh. Saat sampai dikantin aku melihat suasananya sangat ramai terlihat sesak. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak membawa bekal padahal tadi pagi aku tidak kesiangan. Aku menghela nafas berat, jujur saja aku paling tidak suka kalau harus mengantri seperti ini. Menyebalkan menurutku. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, perutku sudah terlanjur lapar.

Setelah beberapa menit mengantri akhirnya penantianku berakhir juga. Segera saja aku mencari tempat duduk untuk makan, beberapa saat mencari tapi hasilnya NIHIL. Oh, God! Mau makan aja kok susah amat ya. Saat tengah sibuk mencari aku melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearahku dan menyuruhku mendekat. Aku berjalan kearah pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan model jabrik.

"Kau mencari tempat duduk kan?"Tanyanya padaku, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pun menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya dan memberiku isyarat untuk duduk. Aku menurutinya dan duduk disampingnya. Dadaku berdetak cepat dan aku rasa wajahku sekarang sudah memerah karena malu. Sungguh belum ada orang yang perhatian padaku seperti itu. Aku mulai memakan makananku, aku melirik kearahnya dan ternyata dia juga sedang asik dengan makanannya.

"Namamu siapa?"Tanya dia tiba-tiba.

"Umm… Hi-hinata hy-hyuuga."Jawabku dengan gagapku yang seperti biasa.

"Oh, Hinata ya.. nama yang indah. aku Naruto Uzumaki."Ucapnya. aku merona mendengar ucapannya. Belum pernah ada yang memuji namaku sebelumnya.

"A-arigatou."Ucapku. dia memamerkan cengiran yang menurutku manis sekali.

"Iya, ohya kau kelas berapa?"Tanyanya.

"X-A, k-kau?"jawabku disertai pertanyaan juga.

"Ah… jauh sekali, aku dikelas X-E." aku hanya tersenyum melihat mimik wajahnya yang dia buat seolah kecewa.

"Tapi, kita bisa jadi teman kan?"Tanya nya lagi. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Sebelumnya aku jarang berteman dengan laki-laki. Dengan ragu aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bo-boleh sa-ja."

"Bagus." Ujarnya ia langsung menarik tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya Hinata"Lanjutnya disertai cengiran. Aku merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"i-iya."

'Teng…teng…teng…'

"Wah… sudah bel, ayo kita ke kelas."ajaknya. aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"Aduh.. jangan jalan dibelakang ku dong."Ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku sehingga kini aku berjalan disampingnya. Aku kembali merona.

"Begini lebih baik."Lanjutnya. kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas kita masing-masing.

.

.

.

'Teng…teng…teng…' Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir bergema di seluruh KHS.

"Hinata, aku duluan ya."Ucap Ino padaku, aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia pun melenggang pergi. Hari ini aku ada tugas piket jadi tidak bisa pulang cepat. Kenapa baru masuk sudah ada jadwal piket? Jawabannya adalah karena si Wali kelas yang kerajinan itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum kita masuk. Dari jadwal piket, sturuktur kelas, dan lain-lain. Benar-benar guru kerajinan. Huft… mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hei, nama kamu siapa?"Tanya seseorang dibelakangku. Sontak saja aku yang sedang membersihkan kaca menengok kearahnya.

"A-aku Hi-hinata Hy-hyuuga."Jawabku.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Tenten."ucapnya. Aku berpikir pasti gadis didepanku ini ada keturunan China, itu terlihat dari penampilannya rambut dicepol dua dan memakai aksesoris ala china juga cara bicarnya yang tidak seperti orang jepang kebanyakan.

"Salam kenal, Tenten-chan."Ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-chan, maaf ya tadi mengganggumu."Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak menggangguku kok Tenten-chan."Jawabku.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan piketnya."Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"I-iya."

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir membasahi keningku dengan lenganku.

"Hinata-chan aku pulang dulu ya."Ucap Tenten seraya pergi. Aku tersenyum menatap kepergian Tenten. Semua sudah pulang kecuali aku dan Sasuke. Ohya apa aku belum bilang kalau si Uchiha itu juga piket bersamaku hari ini? Ah… sudahlah lupakan. Aku merapikan alat-alat dan memasukannya kedalam loker khusus yang ada didalam kelas sedangkan dia? Aku lihat dia sedang mendengarkan musik. 'dasar' pikirku. Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja sih. Aku sudah selesai merapikan dan akan segera pulang. Tak lupa aku menutup pintu sebelum pulang. Aku melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke. Sepertinya ia juga akan segera pulang.

Benar dugaanku, dia berjalan dibelakang ku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan dia. Aku berjalan terus saat sampai didepan gerbang langkahku terhenti seketika.

"Kau lama sekali Hinata."Ucap seseorang didepanku, ia berdiri menyandar digerbang sambil memasukan tangan kedalam sakunya.

"Gomen-ne Naruto-kun"Ucapku.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang."Ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"E-eh?" Aku bingung bukan main. 

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, bukan karena aku yang menghentikan langkahku tapi karena seseorang menarik tanganku yang satunya lagi. Aku melihat siapa gerangan yang menarik tanganku yang satunya sehingga membuat aku berhenti melangkah.

"Sasuke-kun…" Mulutku menganga saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik tanganku yang satunya. Aku lihat kearah Naruto yang kini sedang menatap tajam kearah Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku."Ucap Sasuke, sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apa ini mimpi?

**-TBC-**

Kyaa… Hana datang bawa fic baru. Sebenarnya Hana mau menyelesaikan Fic Hana yang masih terlantar seperti Sad Story In Autumn atau The Story Of LaVioStar –sekalian promosi- tapi belum sempet. Karena fic ini sudah ada di data Notebook Hana sudah cukup lama jadi ya Hana publish aja. Mengecewakan ya? Hana berharap sih engga.

Ohya mau cerita sedikit, cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita nyata Hana walaupun ada sedikit tambahan. Tokoh Sasuke dan Naruto mirip banget sama temen Hana yang Hana suka. Dan sifat Hinata mirip sama Hana jadi Hana ceritakan Hinata sebagai Hana. Dan untuk tokoh yang lainnya juga ada kesamaan sifat dengan yang aslinya –temen-temen Hana-. Pokoknya Hana usahain yang terbaik. Menurut kalian lebih baik SasuHina atau NaruHina?

Okelah… apakah fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Semua tergantung pada kalian semua dengan memberikan...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Thanks


End file.
